1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a heat dissipating fan structure, and more particularly to a heat dissipating fan structure of a dual motor capable of assisting sideway incoming air to produce a multi-directional, expanded, increased airflow to achieve a better heat dissipating or cooling effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Present heat dissipating fan structures mainly use a motor to drive vanes to rotate and allow an airflow to pass linearly between the front and rear sides of the vane. Since the direction of the airflow produced by the fan is fixed, the area of action and the blowing effect of the airflow are restricted. If the present heat dissipating fan structures are applied for dissipating heat produced by a central processing unit (CPU) or a memory, the multi-directional and expanded airflow and its expected blowing effect cannot be achieved, and the heat dissipating or cooling effect is poor. Particularly, the performance of a computer device such as a CPU or a memory is enhanced, but the heat dissipating and blowing effects of the present existing fans cannot be improved accordingly, and thus there is an urgent need for a more efficient heat dissipating measure, and it is an important subject for the related industry to break through the existing technology and develop a heat dissipating fan structure to meet the requirement of high-performance heat dissipations.
In view of the aforementioned shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a heat dissipating fan structure of a dual motor in accordance with the present invention, in hope of serving the general public and promoting the development of the industry.